


A Mystified Conundrum (NDRV3)

by Aurelion



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #SayNoToLockerAbuse, Aka her perverted...ness, Amami is weirded out from reader's 'open-mindedness'..., Don't EVER think about it, Don't mention lockers in front of her, F/M, More to add later! - Freeform, Shamelessly perverted reader, She'll have to struggle with anger management, They have feelings too, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelion/pseuds/Aurelion
Summary: "In the tenebrific oblivion of unconsciousness, she laid. And when she came to, she was analogous to a bird caged in a prison with no exit, alongside 16 of her own kind. She thought she could help them soar away from this hell and into the sweet embrace of freedom. Yet, all she was ever able to do was helplessly stand over them all and miserably shade their bleeding corpses."[Danganronpa V3/Reader][Amami/Shuichi/Kiibo central] (for now)[Disclaimer: - Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft, and I do not possess anything except the plot I created.]





	A Mystified Conundrum (NDRV3)

**Author's Note:**

> POV: The endless, wild depths of Y/N's ridiculous thoughts. Aka, 1st Person.

Unmitigated darkness. That was all that could be discernible by both of my supposedly enlarged pupils, searching for any source of blinding luminance. My eyes were wide open, or so I thought, yet still, I was engulfed by the thick, damp blanket of pure blackness that clung to every single inch of my curves, successfully suffocating my enfeebled, immobilized physique with its heavyweight. I kept rapidly clenching and unclenching my eyelids until they throbbed with soreness due to the amount of strain, but alas, nothing. I sensed my lips moving, however, no voice could be heard. My mind was trapped in an inescapable haze. Fragments of my anonymous identity were scattered around me. They were the only origin of radiance, faintly fluorescing in between the endless ocean of murk encompassing my body. Nevertheless, undeterred by the blurriness of my psyche, one single thought managed to prominently stand out amidst the tenebrosity. 

_'Have I been sucked into the fucking abyss?! W-What if I just...bellyflop?'_

With that thought in mind, I forced my body to incline forward, unaware that I was just gonna--

_'Ow, Jesus! My fucking forehead!'_ Bang my head on a harsh, metal surface..

And just as pain commenced the process of spreading throughout my skull in an infernal, pulsating headache, the coruscating fragments were slowly recollected and pieced together, causing the blurriness to gradually dissipate while everything became evident. Then, I wake as if it's a catastrophe-- as if sleep has become minacious. Life-threatening. The pulsations of my heart were alarmingly rapid and the consistent buzzing in my brain wasn't of great help assuaging my apprehensions. C'mon, (Y/N)...you know how to act in a situation like this! Or so I liked to believe because-- hell to the no I didn't! Just-- just breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out. The same cycle was continually repeated until I deemed myself capable of proper reasoning. I couldn't help but mentally scoff at myself, owing to the fact that everyone knows about what I always liked to refer to as 'crackbrained decision-making.' Ugh, why am I focusing on trivial shit?! Rolling my eyes, I habitually clicked my tongue out of chagrin. Back to the matter at hand. So...it's very damn self-evident that everything was still dark, with the only notable difference being three slits that were the only source of light. Wait...am I in a locker? What the actual fuck have I been doing in a locker..? I elicited an obnoxious snort. "I don't remember making out in here...as if the space could fit two, to begin with," I lowly muttered to myself as an attempt to brighten the atmosphere, raising a hand to rest on my lips, which were slightly chapped from thirst, as I lightly tittered. It could've been possible though! I know myself. I can do wonders. But...

My eyebrows were snapped together. What if...whoever I made out with was the one who threw me in here? Sounds pretty reasonable, ain't it?! I'm pretty confident in my analytical skills. And here I go again, getting lost in the perpetual myriad of thoughts. I mentally facepalmed. Oh well, at least I know how I'm going to finally scamper outta here. Resting my palm on the cool surface of the locker's door, I gently pushed, an expectant expression plastered on my countenance. Which was...ephemeral.

.

..

It's not budging. 

I slightly exerted more force into my push. **IT'S NOT BUDGING!** Almost immediately, my face was scrunched up in perplexity and mild irritation. Why am I locked in a locker-- is this karma? But what have I done wrong? I don't remember anything! Gosh, I'm dying for a smoke. 

Releasing a long exhale I didn't know I was holding, the corner of my mouth quirked up as I cracked my fingers. Guess I'll have to pummel it into submission then! Priming my (right/left) fist, I liberated a bellow of repressed frustration as my knuckles harshly made contact with the locker. "One! C'mon gurl, I know you can do it!' _SMASH_ "Two! Atta-girl, never knew you had it in ya!" _SMASH_ "Three! Woooo-boy this is oddly fun! Not." _SMASH_

"Why" _SMASH_

"Is it," _SMASH_

"Not," _SMASH_

"Opening?!" **_SMASH!_**

Groaning in sheer exasperation, I rested the weight of my exhausted body against the locker's door as my mind raced with a multitude of solutions to the current predicament. What if I'm stuck here until I slowly die from thirst or- or starvation? Wait, what was that creak? Is that- Is that the door? **OH SHIT-!** And then, my body instantaneously surged forward. I instinctively shot my hand in front of me, resulting in it taking all the impact with a sickening crack. Consequently, a harsh, nasal inhale was drawn in by my nostrils. Great, I ruined my hand more than it already is. My breath hitched as I gently held my injured dominant hand against my chest. Rolling on my back, I scowled, extending the middle finger of my unscathed hand towards the locker. What a fucking infernal creation that is. 

Following the unfortunate situation, all I did was just-- idly chill. On my back. Reveling in the pleasure of having to suck in large inhales of fresh air. I was gradually losing track of time and as was my will to keep my eyes open. I felt awfully somnolent, and that was my cue to attempt to rise on my knees in panic. I didn't want to fall into an accidental slumber in such a vulnerable state when I'm in a place I don't even recall in the depths of my memories. Apparently, I was currently located in a..a hallway? My gaze swiftly scrutinized my freakish, picturesque surroundings. Yes, that's right. Quite the bizarre-looking hallway at that. Though, why was I alone in a bizarre-looking hall that was, oddly enough, filled with vegetation almost everywhere? Well, for aught I care! I definitely cannot make heads nor tails of virtually anything regarding this plight. What I was genuinely interested in, however, is if I gave whoever dared to toss me in here at least one, agonizing bruise. Because I sure as hell didn't deserve to be in this pain in the ass of a locker. Couldn't they just pick another one?! I subconsciously rolled my eyes, mumbling a long string of profanities as I officially managed to sit on my knees. 

One would say that such a thing was some kind of a lucid dream, perhaps a night terror, and half of me wanted to believe that, however, the pain radiating from my dominant hand said otherwise. What was really worrying though, is that I could hardly remember what brought me here. I never experienced amnesia so severe before. Though, I couldn't ignore the stubborn need to at least try once to shuffle through my indistinct memories; therefore, I plopped myself beside this...hellish epitome of the devil himself-- I mean, the locker. After shooting it with one of the dirtiest gazes I could muster, I tentatively leaned my head against its surface, closing my eyes as I endeavored to recollect the scattered pieces of what has happened.

.

..

I was.. calmly ambling down the street. My destination was school, as usual. I was fiddling with my earring, deep in thought--Heavens know what I was musing about--when suddenly, my hair was abruptly and quite violently yanked from behind. All I could manage to remember was a blood-curdling shriek, most probably mine, that was eventually muffled when a hand firmly pressed a piece of cloth to the lower half of my face, then everything went blank. I was mercilessly drugged and kidnapped. That's what has happened. 

My eyes reopened, head still resting on this piece of trash that frankly, should be thrown away and scrapped-- the locker. I couldn't understand...if anyone ever considered the terrible and revolting idea of kidnapping another individual, shouldn't they be focusing on someone with a much higher reputation and wealth? My family is struggling with income. I also had no specific, unique title that had everyone's faces transforming in awe. What's the point? My brows were snapped together once more as I glowered at the wooden floor. I should certainly acknowledge the seriousness of the situation more than I initially was. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I sighed, dragging my uninjured hand down the side of my face. That's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess. Now, with all that aside, I'm pretty sure that all I need to do is to find a way out. Well, duh. I placed my hand on the fucking joke of a locker and stood up with a groan, satisfied with the pops my sore body emitted. Moving my legs felt exceedingly offbeat. It was as if I have completely forgotten about the rhythm of how you walk during the first few steps: a foot in front of the other. I couldn't blame them though, I cannot rightly say how many hours I've remained standing in this....locker. 

While teetering through the hallways, I couldn't ignore the sight of windows blocked with barbed wire. That's GREAT though, that means there's a high possibility there's no way to abscond out of here! Such hope inducing. Though, I don't think I would mind that much, to be frank...Heaven's always known to be better-- **OW! FOR FUCK'S SAKE?!**

.

..

And as I rounded a corner of another hall, my body was harshly collided with another, knocking out all the oxygen that was stored in my lungs. A shaky, surprised yelp escaped my lips alongside the asshole who decided to pop out of nowhere...and is currently suffocating me with his weight and I can feel his Goddamn face STUFFED IN MY BOOBS?! Though...couldn't really cease the corners of my lips from curving upwards as I confidently uttered what I had to say to what had just occurred. Using my sultry tone, of course! Works like a charm when it comes to catching males entirely off guard. Then what comes after is one of the basic rules. The key to having a male kneeling head over heels in front of you...is a kick to the balls.

"Oh, you're a pretty feisty one, I presume!~ Fear not though...," I tenderly buried my hand in his soft, green hair, "I like it when they're frisky right from the start!~" I concluded, yanking his hair hard enough for his face to rise from my breasts and make contact with my optics. "I know that I'm worth ogling at and all, but sweetie, you should proceed to get off of me before you regret it," I reminded, a genuine scowl transforming the feigned simper that was once plastered on my face. That was when he finally processed the sudden turn of events that has just materialized. Once he realized the position he was in, he gasped, instantly jolting away from my body and hoisting himself upon his feet. "S-Sorry--" 

"No you're not!~ I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the feeling of being pressed up against such a voluptuous body! There's no need to be shy and lie about it," I blurted-- and oh my God was his reaction so hilariously priceless. Cheeks reddening, jaw wide open. I dare to say it was adorable, even. It had me struggling to not crack up and cackle in his face and embarrass him further. 

"My, you've got quite the look on your face," I teased as I clumsily stood up, almost losing my balance and gravitating towards the flooring once more had I not supported myself on the wall. The rough impact has definitely aided the exhaustion that I reckon won't be disappearing anytime soon. "So...? Won't you introduce yourself? Y'know, who are you and why are you here?" I queried, jutting out a hip as I crossed my arms, careful to not accidentally apply pressure to my injured hand.

He promptly shook himself out of his state of sheepish stupefaction as his gaze firmly locked with mine. To be honest...it was so easy to get lost in these eyes. They were the same emerald shade as his hair, framed by pleasingly long, thick eyelashes. You know what, screw escaping this place if I'm gonna be surrounded by more fine men like these. 

"N-Now is not the time to explain. For now, all we have to do is run," serenely enunciated...uhh, avocado? Yeah, seems accurate. Speaking of which, I did recognize the slightest bits of panic in his eyes. He seemed to be quite overwhelmed by everything that has happened thus far. Though, why should we run? Can't he see the state that I'm in?! My legs are like jello! Are we being chased by a murderer? Wait, I don't wanna die yet! Not when there might be more handsome buckos in here! I need to roll the dice at least a few more times before I die! 

"Run? Run from who?" I inquired, curving a brow. 

"I thought I said now's not the time to explain," replied avocado, his calm voice laced with infuriating sarcasm. It appears that he's now fully recovered from his previous flustered state. And I hate that with every fiber of my being because that piece of shit thinks he can easily smug at me like that! Is that how he naturally is? That's not the point though, I needed to force an answer out of him if he's that stubborn.

My eye twitched, nostrils flaring in annoyance as I slowly trudged forward until I invaded his personal bubble. All the while, I made sure to properly showcase the intense hatred on my face, drawing my lips back in a menacing snarl as I narrowed my eyes. Swiftly, I shot out my dominant hand, firmly grasping his tie while professionally masking the agonized expression that threatened to slip past my guise as the pain was blooming throughout my arm. The way confusion filled his eyes and how he looked like..a lost puppy almost broke through my facade. Mentally rolling my eyes, I roughly tugged his tie, forcing his face down near mine when he attempted to step back to salvage some of his privacy. 

"Open your ears, cutie, you seem to be greatly misunderstanding me," I spat, giving another harsh tug to his tie when he tried to straighten his back as an attempt to ease the discomfort in his spine. "There is no reason for me to trust you," I said, my dry, raspy voice rising in pitch. "I am not moving away from where I'm standing, and I am not going to make you leave until you state who you are, where am I, and why am I here, and if you are perhaps associated with the kidnappers who threw me in here, and if I don't hear a single, lucid interpretation from you," I reached my free hand inside my black blazer, pulling out three syringes in between my fingers, each filled with different kinds of virulent poisonous substances, "then I'm not afraid to inject these bad boys into your bloodstream, you'd be dead in mere minutes," I hissed, the once sickening snarl contorting into a wicked smirk. Oh, but how did I get these syringes?! Long story for another day, if I happen to find myself alive in this godforsaken place. 

His response...was much more exasperating than it should have been and I ALMOST actually injected him with the toxins. The corners of his eyes crinkled as the edges of his lips quirked up, only adding to the agitation simmering inside my chest, causing me to subconsciously click my tongue. "If you say so, but," he jerked his chin in the direction of something behind my back.

  
Leaning down enough to reach my ears, he breathed out, "Don't deny I didn't warn you."

.

..

And that's when I finally heard the mechanical whirring behind my back, hands retreating back to my sides-- not before giving avocado a rough shove, of course. I hung my head down, glaring at the floor just as a saccharine voice echoed throughout the hallway. 

"Aaah~ There you are! I see you've got another friend...I just can't wait to see the sight of your organs decorating the ground!~" I stiffened, my (e/c) irises locking back with avocado's as the resonant stomps of the droid grew closer. I didn't have to look over my shoulders to know that whatever is behind me is probably humongous and definitely hazardous. What the actual fuck is happening?! Wait, I need to pinch my cheek-- ow, not with this hand! _WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP?!_

I gulped, massaging the back of my neck with my unharmed hand while sweating profusely.

"Heh...heh...I doubt you've forgotten the words I've said before, haven't you?" I questioned.

He quietly chuckled, "Still crystal clear,"

I gingerly rubbed my clammy dominant hand on my opaque black tights, then lazily clutched the frills of my plaid skirt as to not exert pressure on the supposedly fractured bones, "..Yeah..about that.." I eased the syringes back in their specified places inside the inner pockets of my blazer.

.

..

  
" **I TAKE IT BACK FOR NOW, LET'S GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE!** " I yelled, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of my bottom lip in pain as I gripped his large hand in my injured one, desperately sprinting away from the threat. 

"Aww! That's no fun! Chasing you midgets is very tiring!" whined the machine. 

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of scrap metal!" I howled back as I continued to pump my legs, tugging on avocado's hand every now and then to force him to run beside me for I was way faster than him, only to come to a screeching halt. I almost cracked my skull on the floor if it weren't for the two hands on my waist belonging to the 'green-haired avocado high-school student hero' holding me steady. I would've totally teased him for that if my jaw wasn't dropping to the floor in utter consternation.

In front of us, towered...another one of those damned machinery?! Just how many are in here?! "O-oh! You finally woke up!" It exclaimed. Was this the same one from before? Pff-- of course not! This one's more of a she. Her voice differs greatly. Much more feminine and much more gentle. 

After violently ripping avocado's hands off my waist, I lightly gave his tie a small tug to signal for him to follow suit once I began hurtling towards another hallway. More of these droids blocked our way whenever we thought we were about to reach a safe place. It was as if they wanted to coerce us to follow a certain path. Just-- what the heck are these fucking creations?! Why do I get rid of this piece of shit locker just for more pieces of shit to be thrown my way?! 

Rounding a final corner, both of our bodies whammed into a green door with a loud crash. I yelped, warmth starting to spread throughout my cranium as black dots flooded my vision for a second. I couldn't help but gnash my teeth together as I tried to hold onto my consciousness. Breathing out a long exhale, my gaze darted towards avocado, who was already looking at me with plain concern. "Are you okay?" he worriedly asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. Well, I really appreciate your anxiety for my well-being but does it look like I'm fucking okay?! 

I shot a glimpse at his hand, then I stared back at his eyes with an impish simper. "Bold, are we? Shouldn't you be using that to open the door?" 

He gave her a close-eyed smile, "I like to be daring," Huh. It seems that he's already getting used to my attitude. No fun. Raising an eyebrow at his response, I watched as his hand slowly slid off of my shoulders and onto the doorknob. Subsequently, my body grew rigid as he leisurely twisted it open. What...what if were lured here because there are more of these machines in there and we get smashed to death? Or what if the _KIDNAPPERS_ were in there and they shoot us to death?! What- what if--

.

..

We were only met with nothing but a barren gymnasium. That's just...anticlimactic as fuck. We went through all of that just to end up in an empty GYMNASIUM. I want WATER and FOOD. And this place does not provide these important human necessities! Directing my gaze heavenward, I loudly grumbled, the variety of complaints escaping my lips reverberating throughout the gymnasium. 

"Huh...well, it seems we're the first to arrive," said the avocado man, placing a hand on his hip. "I guess I'll have to keep you company until others decide to show up," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

  
"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there a sec," I slurred, throwing a pointer finger in the air, "Are you implying that there are more handsome guys to hit on?!" I gushed, eyes glinting with fierce enthusiasm. 

Avocado's mouth opened, then instantly slammed shut. And I just had to snort at that. "I...obviously don't know that, but that's what I'm assuming, um..,"

"(Y/N). Just (Y/N). There's no need to know my last name because there's no need for formalities, sweetheart!~ We're stuck in here together for as long as life desires anyways," I stated, winking an eye and blowing a kiss towards him. 

I think I can see the question marks popping up all around his head. If it's just hallucinations, then his expression is a dead giveaway that he is VERY damn addled at the moment. Apparently, he still has a long way to go in order to completely get used to my mannerisms. Thankfully. Because it's always more fun to see boys act like bashful girls! 

Giggling, I bumped a shoulder against his to snap him out of his stupefied, bewildered daze. "So, are you going to finally be a gentleman and tell me who you are now that we don't have to run from anything?" 

"Ah, yes! My bad, (Y/N)-san-- I mean, (Y/N)," he chuckled, a hand habitually rubbing the back of his neck once more. "My name is Amami Rantarou, pleased to make your acquaintance," Rantarou, huh. Rantarou...Hamtaro...

"So, Hamtaro...I heard you were single!~" I chirped, resting the fingertips of my healthy hand upon my plump lips as I elicited a snicker. 

.

..

And as the both of us carried on with our long tete-a-tete, a few high schoolers, mostly girls, gradually started to fill the gymnasium. Their chests were rising and falling with rapid breaths, much like how both Hamtaro and I were before they arrived. What I found utterly irritating though is when they resume their 'freak out' session. They just kept throwing questions upon questions in our faces, as if we knew anything, to begin with! 

I frowned, smacking my forehead while simultaneously shaking my head when another stupid question with a notably obvious answer reached my ear and out the other. 

This is going to be very fucking troublesome. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Greetings, everyone! <3 My warmest and most genuine thanks to you for passing by this reader-insert, and I hope, from the very bottom of my heart, that you'll enjoy this piece of...trash! I'd also like to apologize for any mistakes, this isn't thoroughly edited yet! ! Critiques and feedback are always welcome, so feel free to cast your opinion! Oh, and don't forget...say no to locker abuse, it is not right! <3]


End file.
